That Girl's a Genius
by little toy soldiers
Summary: "The first step of the getting over your ex process is this: key his car."-oneshot, macey centric. AU


**That Girl's a Genius**

**Summary: **"The first step of the getting over your ex process is this: key his car."-oneshot, macey centric. AU

**a/n: **_yeah this is incredibly random but whatever. I didn't feel like updating anything (surprise, surprise) and ya know, my mom isn't giving me lunch since she's busy with a turkey (which smells terrible by the way). Starvation+no inspiration+too much kesha= THIS_

…

"Your boyfriend broke up with you?" Macey asked with a lack of sympathy for the seventh time that day. The girl in front of her was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue and nodded. _Never been to second base,_" Macey thought.

"We have been dating for a year and three months and then he broke up for me," The girl paused and gave Macey an astonished look. "_For my best friend._" Macey rolled her eyes, nothing she hasn't heard before.

"Now Miss…" She realized then that she never asked for the girl's name. Or she just seemed to have forgotten. That happens a lot.

"Sutton. Liz Sutton," The girl answered for her.

Macey nodded as if she knew that and just momentarily had forgotten. "Right. _Liz_. Listen to me," She looked at Liz and weighed the options of her ever getting with a guy within a few weeks. Possibly, this girl was decent looking. "You can't let the guy win." Liz let out a loud cry and continued dabbing at her eyes. "_And you can't cry_," Macey scowled.

Liz took deep breaths and wiped at her eyes to dry the tears. "You're right. I can't cry, he can't get that satisfaction."

Macey smiled and nodded. "Exactly. Men have one goal in life and that is to break our hearts."

Liz looked up in confusion. "I though their goal in life was sex."

Macey thought about it and then shrugged. "Ok so maybe mean have two goals in life." Liz looked like she wanted to protest but Macey continued, "But anyway, you can't sit around at night and cry over it, what good will that do you?" Liz opened her mouth but Macey cut her off. "You have to do one thing."

Liz leaned closer. "What's that?" she asked.

Macey smiled a mischievous smile and whispered, "Pay back."

...

"But Dr. McHenry," Bex Baxter asked. "What can I do get pay back?"

Macey sighed and pulled out a book for what felt like the twentieth time that day (which it probably was). "Through this," she said pointing to the bold title on the front that read, _How to Steal His Ego_.

Bex scrunched her eyebrows together. "Wh-"

"Don't interrupt me, Ms. Baxter," Macey said lightly as she flipped through the pages. She stopped on one and pointed to the bold heading. "The first step of the getting over your ex process is this: key his car."

Bex thought about it. "But Joe's car is expensive." She made a face.

Macey smirked. "All the more reason to put a nice scratch on it."

"I don't know, Dr. McHenry," Bex said with uncertainty. "I was told this was a therapy center where I could get help over the sorrow of losing my boyfriend, not an agency to scam me into committing a crime."

"_Crime_ is too harsh of a word, Bex," Macey said with her eyes trained on the page in the book. "_Payback_ would be more fitting."

…

"And then what, Dr. McHenry?"

Macey flipped through more pages and stopped at one. "Here." She pointed to the heading yet again. "Set him up, make him lose for once."

"How?" She asked with a look of excitement on her face.

Macey shrugged. "However you can get his girlfriend to dump him is all up to you. Just make sure she does break up with him and make sure it's quite a scene."

Cammie Morgan smiled.

…

"…and if that doesn't work do this." She flipped to the last chapter of the book. "Sleep with him."

She looked at the startled and confused look on her patients face and explained, "There's nothing worse than seducing your ex."

"Wow Dr. McHenry, you're really smart, did you know that?"

Macey eyed her patient and shook her head knowing she's scene weirder situations. "You know you're the first gay patient I've had right?"

Preston Winters shrugged as if he's gotten that statement before.

…

"It was a complete success!" Liz announced.

…

"He never knew it was me and he got a hefty bill…" Bex giggled.

…

"And then Zach got soda thrown in his eyes and…" Cammie babbled.

…

"…who would have known his girlfriend would come over early?" Preston mused.

….

"The process worked wonders!"

Macey nodded and smiled already having heard this statement before. It was all in a days work for her. "Now to win him back…"

…

**a/n: **yay for Preston's gayness?

Peace out and eat lots of food!

-demi


End file.
